


Entertainment

by soporsensuality (mulattafury)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Spanking, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulattafury/pseuds/soporsensuality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Sollux spend a quiet evening at home.</p>
<p>Well, maybe not too quiet by the end of it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> a quick little drabble from a prompt in my inbox: davesol and toys.  
> dang, i bet all y'all what followed me from my regular blog weren't expecting all this porn. whoops.

The evening had started normal enough — Dave sitting on one end of the couch, watching another rerun of some reality show about a group of humans selling creepy taxidermy from their weird little shop, Sollux stretched out on his stomach, legs across Dave’s lap, half paying attention to the TV but mostly focused on his laptop. Then Dave had gotten bored with the show, and told him so, muting the TV and dragging Sollux’s hips back onto his lap.

Sollux, of course, hadn’t objected one bit, and it didn’t take Dave long to have him stripped below the waist, lying across him with those skinny thighs parted and his nook blushing yellow. 

A normal enough evening still, though now Sollux is shivering and moaning, draped across Dave’s lap and trying to rock his hips back to take the three fingers the human has worked into his nook. Dave’s pants are nearly soaked beneath his hips, his bulge pinned against the human’s lap, though every time he tries to grind down against him he earns a hard swat to his ass or the backs of his thighs.

Not that he minds the sting, of course, but he wants to be good, wants Dave to know that he’s trying. It’s that thought that keeps a disappointed whine (mostly) bitten back when those fingers are taken away, and his eyes (mostly) obediently forward when he feels something else being pushed into him. Apparently Dave has been planning this.

It feels like Dave’s cock, blunt-tipped and firm, but covered in cool, textured plastic instead of hot flesh. Rows of little round studs cover the surface, making Sollux shiver and pant as it works into him inch by slow, careful inch. Whatever it’s made of gives just enough to keep from hurting, but the overall shape of it is completely unyielding, splitting him apart inside and forcing his body to accommodate it as it pushes in deeper. Occasionally Dave gives it a twist, which makes Sollux yelp, and once he fucks him with it for a few slow, deep strokes, which has Sollux nearly sobbing, thighs trembling as his hips push back to take it.

His breath is quick and shallow once the thick toy is seated completely inside, his nook trying to grip it and quivering around it as that textured shaft proves to be too much, too much. Dave’s fingers stroke lightly over his slick thighs as Sollux tries to calm down, to adjust to the overwhelming sensation of the thing penetrating him.

“How’re you feeling, Captor?”

It’s a minute before Dave’s voice, or the question he’s asking, even registers in Sollux’s lust-clouded thinkpan, but after a moment he manages to give a little nod. He’s fine, he wants to keep going. Fuck, he  _needs_  to, Dave can’t just leave him like this…

“Good,” Dave says softly, giving Sollux’s ass another playful little smack. And then suddenly the toy starts fucking  _vibrating,_  slow and gentle pulses at first that quickly become more intense and Sollux is shaking and moaning and it’s all he can do to keep from clawing up Dave’s couch.

Dave doesn’t let him come, though, easing the vibration back down to a dull hum and holding Sollux’s hips still on his lap. He turns the volume back up on the TV, and Sollux hides his face against the couch to try and keep quiet. He feels those fingers stroking up and down his inner thighs, between his legs, over his ass, stopping only to reprimand him when his hips try to push forward or back, trying in vain to either fuck himself onto the steadily-buzzing toy or grind his aching bulge into Dave’s lap.

With every commercial break, Dave’s attention returns to Sollux and his stuffed, dripping nook, turning up the vibration and twisting and pumping the toy, working him right up to the edge just in time to deny him release when the break is over. It doesn’t take long before the sound of a commercial coming on has Sollux arching and moaning on his lap, and Dave fucking loves that. That Pavlovian shit, having Sollux eager and responsive and fucking  _trained._

That deserves a reward on its own, Dave figures, and muting the TV a second time he cranks the vibration all the way up. It doesn’t take long before Sollux is shaking, and the moment Dave lets those skinny hips go they’re bucking uncontrollably against his lap.

“Dave,” Sollux gasps in warning. “Dave, Dave, I—”

“Let it go, Captor…”

Sollux’s eyes squeeze shut and he nods, shaking and rocking and nearly screaming when Dave grabs the base of the toy again, drawing it out with a twist and then shoving it in deep, holding it there. That intense vibration shakes Sollux to his core as he wails and shudders and comes, his nook gripping the thick shaft of the toy with each deep tremor, leaking around it and leaving Dave’s jeans a sticky mess.

He winces when the toy is pulled out, feeling heavy and empty and weird, still shivering on Dave’s lap with every gentle, brushing touch. Dave asks him again how he’s feeling, Sollux answers him again with a nod, not trusting words yet but happy to let Dave help him out of his shirt. He gets a good look at the toy, finally, as Dave strips out of his jeans, and it looks absurd standing up on the endtable, the red, translucent shaft slicked with yellow and not looking quite as large or intimidating just sitting there as it felt going in.

The TV is turned off, Sollux’s laptop abandoned to drain its battery at the far end of the couch, and the evening ends normal enough, with Sollux curled naked at Dave’s side as the human’s fingers stroke through his hair. 


End file.
